


When it's good, it's good

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [111]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> i hope this isnt too explicit but could you do ian giving mickey a prostate orgasm with just his fingers and some praise kink? like telling him hes a good boy when he comes etc</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it's good, it's good

They had to be quiet, everyone in the house was asleep and there was nowhere else they could go.

Ian’s lips were pressed against Mickey’s ear as the latter struggled to keep his heavy breathing at bay.

"That’s it Mick," he purred, his fingers working that eager spot inside him. "You gonna come for me like a good boy?"

Mickey nodded, his eyes closed and the sweat forming on his brow. " _Yeah_ ," he panted, biting down hard on his lip.

Ian left gentle kisses along the lines of his neck, thrusting a little harder with his fingers and making Mickey breathe heavily. His tongue snaked out to wet his skin and then his teeth clamped down a little, sucking a mark into his neck.

He flicked the tip of his middle finger quickly and Mickey yelped quietly, his fingers balled up in the sheets.

"Mick, _quiet_..." he hissed and Mickey nodded. "Yeah, just like that... you're so good Mick, so good for me..."

Mickey grunted a little, pushing back against Ian's fingers, his words sending a shiver down his spine.

" _Come_ _on_ ," he groaned through his teeth.

Ian pulled his two fingers out, adding a third and angling his fingers up so that when he thrust them back in he hit that spot perfectly.

" _You_ come on," Ian said. "Come for me..."

Mickey bit down hard on his lip as he felt that pressure inside him building, he was close, _god_ he was close, his breathing grew shallow and Ian felt him tighten around his fingers.

His groan rang out in a strangle breath as he came and Ian's teeth clamped around his ear lobe.

"That's it Mick, _fuck_ , I knew you were a good boy," he whispered.

Ian's arm held Mickey up as his fingers slowly strummed against that spot inside him as he rode out his orgasm. When he finally pulled them out he let Mickey collapse onto the sheets.

It took him a moment to recover before he rolled onto his back and looked up at Ian who was still staring hungrily down at him.

"You like using that fucking mouth of yours don't you?" he grinned, still riding on a high.

"You like it when I call you that," he smirked and Mickey rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it.

"You know you coulda jumped in with that thing and fucked me any time," Mickey said, looking down at Ian's cock jutting out as he knelt beside him.

"I was waiting to see if you were good enough," Ian said.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Oh and I wasn't?"

Ian grinned, crawling between Mickey's legs and letting his leaking cock rub against his slick hole.

"You were," he said, licking Mickey's top lip. "So good that I wanted you to come first, and in about two minutes I'm going to get onto making you come again."

Mickey reached up to run his fingers through Ian's short hair, "That right, huh?"

Ian nodded, the head of his cock only just breaching his entrance and making Mickey exhale heavily.

"Think you can be a good boy for me again?" he said, pushing in and out a few times as he stared down at him.

Mickey nodded, his eyes closed and lips parted as Ian just smiled.

He kissed him once, and then decided to show him just how good he'd been.

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't done a lot of this stuff, so here you go, hope you like it!


End file.
